Música
by Izumi17
Summary: Ash Ketchum tenía un secreto, Misty lo descubrió, que hará para que Misty no lo divulgue a todo el mundo; Misty piensa sacarle provecho a este musical secreto. AshxMisty.


este es mi segundo oneshot, pero el primero de pokémon, espero que sea de su agrado, al final debo explicar algo así que les pido porfavor que lo lean.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Ash, Misty y Brock se encontraban perdidos en el bosque, como siempre, debían llegar al siguiente gimnasio para que Ash obtuviera su siguiente medalla, empezaba a anochecer, estaban cansados y hambrientos. Para su suerte un pequeño centro pokémon se alzaba en el medio del bosque. La enfermera ̶Joy, les ofreció una excelente comida y una cama, bueno las que quedaban porque muchos entrenadores se encontraban ahí y apenas había espacio, nuestros héroes tuvieron que separarse, ya que había dos clases de habitaciones, las de hombres y las de mujeres, así pues Misty tomo a Togepi y se fue a descansar.

La noche fue larga, todas las chicas conversaban, de cosas que tal vez a Daisy, Viiolet y Lily, las hermanas de Misty les hubieran interesado pero a ella le era indiferente; las compañeras de cuarto eran tan escandalosas que no se callaron y cuando al fin se durmieron ya entrada la madrugada, togepi no podía dormir, ya que las chicas con la conversación anterior no dejaron al pequeño pokémon descansar, para ese punto los intentos de Misty de hacerlo dormir eran vanos así que Misty decidió salir al pasillo, a ver si se tranquilizaba, desde hace algunas horas una tormenta cayó sobre el pequeño centro pokémon. Mientras se alejaban por el pasillo, togepi y Misty escucharon un sonido que definitivamente no era lluvia, leve pero aun así se hacía notar, con un poco más de atención se percataron que era una melodia, muy silenciosamente se dirigieron a donde creían que provenía el sonido, una habitación cerca del recibidor, tenía la luz prendida y la puerta medio abierta, Misty y togepi se asomaron por la rendija de la puerta, vieron como alguien tocaba con gran maestría un piano, pero al fijarse mejor Misty reconoció a la persona que tocaba.

El pianista estaba tan concentrado en tocar las teclas del instrumento que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás, finalmente termino de tocar la melodía, y lanzó un suspiro muy profundo. Lentamente se levantó, cerrando la tapa del piano, y al girar notó que cierta amiga suya estaba parada detrás de él muy sorprendía.

" ¿¡MISTY!? " gritó cayendo hacia atrás, luego se tapó la boca porque debía reconocer que había gritado muy alto " ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo susurrando

"wow no sabía que tocabas Ash"

"Bueno eso es… un segundo no te tengo que dar explicaciones"

"¿hace cuánto tocas?"

Ash vio como Misty estaba dispuesta a sacarle toda la información posible, sin más remedio se dedicó a contestar.

"Desde los 4"

" eres muy bueno"

" gracias… supongo"

" ¿por qué no dijiste que tocabas?"

" mira… es muy complicado…"

" ¿no te gusta?"

" no, no es eso… me encanta tocar el piano… pero… en pueblo paleta no importa mucho… si no eres entrenador pokémon no eres nadie…"

"¿te molestaban?"

" no quiero hablar de eso…"

" Alguien más lo sabe"

" Gary también lo sabe… ahora que lo pienso nunca me respondiste ¿qué hacías aquí?"

" Lo mismo te iba a preguntar…pero como ya me respondiste: togepi no puede dormir y pensé q pasearlo sería una excelente idea para que se durmiera "

" ¿pensaste en una canción de cuna? "

"Si supiera alguna ya lo habría hecho "

" No es necesario que sepas la letra…"

"¿eh?"

Ash volvió a sentarse en el banquillo del piano, y abrió la tapa, con suavidad y delicadeza empezó a tocar una canción de cuna, que para agrado de Misty dio resultado, togepi se durmió a los pocos minutos, Ash siguió tocando hasta que la canción se acabara, y luego volvió a cerrar el piano y se levantó del banquillo.

" gracias"

" No hay de que..."

" ¿cómo supiste que había un piano aquí? "

" La enfermera Joy nos lo dijo cuándo nos dejó a mí y a Brock en la habitación"

" dime por qué viniste a tocar"

" no podía dormir… esto solía ayudarme cuando estaba en casa… "

" bueno en eso tienes razón togepi está profundamente dormido, aunque ahora que lo pienso no recuerdo haber visto un piano en tu casa "

" no tienes por qué saber ciertas cosas Misty, y creo que ambos debemos hacer lo mismo que está haciendo togepi, ven te acompaño a tu cuarto"

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de las chicas, se despidieron y antes de que Misty entrara, Ash la había tomo del brazo, Misty estaba algo nerviosa, intentó no sonrojarse.

" Solo una cosa… no le digas a nadie que se tocar el piano… "

" ¿por qué? Eres muy bueno, podrías estar tocando en esos conciertos de las grandes sinfónicas"

" Lo prefiero así "

" está bien guardare el secreto con una condición "

" ¿cuál?" esto no se veía bien.

" cada vez que veas un piano tocaras una melodía y me enseñaras a tocarla"

" ¿qué?"

" es eso o le diré a todo el mundo que Ash Ketchum es un…"

" De acuerdo… "

" descansa…" dijo Misty con una sonrisa, mientras Ash iba con malos animos a su habitación.

La tormenta continuo durante la mañana del día siguiente, como la enfermera Joy necesitaba ayuda, Brock la ayudo y pasó con ella todo el día, los entrenadores al no poder salir, se quedaban dentro de las habitaciones, Misty y Ash ayudaban a la enfermera Joy con el cuidado de los pokémon enfermos, aunque la verdadera razón era evitar que Brock se pasará de la raya, hasta que llegó la noche y todo el mundo se fue a descansar a excepción de dos personas.

"*suspiro* bien… para tocar el piano necesitas saber leer música" Misty asintió con la cabeza "¿sabes las notas musicales?"

"No"

"esto va a ser muy complicado"

Durante las siguientes dos horas, Ash le enseñó a Misty las notas musicales, la representación de los tiempos, el uso del pentagrama, las escalas y arpegios, y Ash debía admitir que Misty aprendía rápido.

"Ok. Mañana o la próxima vez te enseñare la primera canción"

" bien, solo tengo una pregunta ¿cómo se supone que debo repasar?"

" ya veremos la forma… ahora a la cama" dijo Ash bostezando. Misty estaba de acuerdo tomaron a Pikachu y a togepi y se fueron a la habitación.

La tormenta había acabado y todo el mundo salió del centro pokémon hacia sus respectivos destinos; durante las noches que tuvieran luna llena, Ash hacía que Misty practicara, al principio Misty pensó que tal vez Ash tenga un aparato que se parezca un piano y con eso podría practicar pero lo que Ash le mostró no era la gran cosa; Ash se había conseguido un pedazo de cartón y en él dibujo un teclado, pero solo le alcanzó para una parte de él, pero gracias a eso Misty podía practicar al menos hasta llegar a un lugar que tenga un piano para practicar de verdad.

* * *

Un día llegaron a un pueblo que estaba preparando un hermoso festival medieval, y en el centro del pueblo había un gran escenario, pero abajo en las butacas varios personajes peleaban a viva voz.

" ¿qué estará pasando? " preguntó Misty

" vamos a preguntar" contestó Brock y se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero cuando llegaron un muchacho salió disparado de ahí muy molesto.

" disculpen, ¿qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Ash a una chica que estaba muy molesta con otro muchacho atrás de ella

" Nuestro pianista acaba de renunciar" dijo la muchacha

"Al final de la velada nosotros tocamos una hermosa música y todos los habitantes bailan… era una tradición pero ahora…" dijo el chico

" bueno entonces podemos poner un espectáculo nuevo ¿verdad preciosa?" Brock ya estaba agarrado de la muchacha cuando Misty jalándole la oreja lo alejo de ella.

" Gracias por la intención pero no aceptaran nada nuevo que no haya sido aprobado antes… por cierto me llamo Anelise"

" yo soy Ronald "

" Y el muchacho que se fue era Leonardo " Término Anelise

" yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta "

" Misty de Cerulean"

" Brock de Pewter…"

" díganme ¿qué música tocaban?" preguntó Misty

" Un vals" respondió Anelise "pero sin el piano no sonora bien…"

"¿por qué? " preguntó Brock.

Misty observó como Ash se mordía la lengua para no responder…

" es un tipo de Vals que se necesita de un violín y un piano, yo doy acompañamiento con mi voz… "

" ¿si consiguiera un pianista podrían hacerlo?"

" ¿conoces a un pianista?"

"Sí "

"¿quien?" preguntaron Brock y Ash, aunque este último de verdad esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a él

"Su nombre es… Thomas… y casualmente está aquí"

"Que bien dile que venga…"

" Bien, Brock porque no te quedas ayudando con los preparativos mientras yo busco a 'Thomas' "

"Claro… "

Diciendo eso Misty agarró a Ash y se lo llevó lejos, los demás quedaron algo confundidos

"sabía que esto pasaría…"

" vamos, no seas un bebé es mejor que venzas tu pánico escénico… vi una tienda con trajes para que te pongas"

" no tengo pánico escénico… *suspiro*… ¿qué le diremos a Brock?"

"Que no te quisiste quedar porque no te gustan esas cosas pero pikachu sí quiso…"

"¿planeaste todo o se te ocurre en el momento?"

" creo que es lo segundo…"

Entraron a una tienda, que parecía de alta calidad pero en realidad era ropa barata y de segunda mano, lo suficientemente presentable para que Ash pudiera escoger un buen traje para la presentación; Misty soltó a Ash, el cual escogió un atuendo, mientras Misty buscaba una peluca o algo para evitar que reconocieran a Ash. Para su suerte Misty encontró una peluca y unos anteojos de disfraces y se los pasó a Ash mientras se cambiaba. Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Pikachu, Togepi y Misty esperaban pacientes a ver a 'Thomas', y en cuanto salió, Misty no solo no lo reconoció sino que se sonrojo nunca había visto a Ash también vestido, la peluca de castaño claro y los anteojos ligeros que tenía lo hacían ver de verdad atractivo, Ash es decir Thomas se acercó y toco su frente.

"¿te enfermaste? Tienes la cara roja"

" no es nada, vamos…"

Cuando llegaron Brock se presentó ante Ash, de verdad se veía tan distinto que una Brock no lo reconoció y dos al parecer a Anelise le empezó a gustar, se sonrojo mucho.

" Entonces… 'Thomas'… ¿desde hace cuánto que tocas?"

"¿por qué lo interrogas?" preguntó Ronald

"debemos saber que tanta experiencia tiene"

"Pero Leo tocaba desde hace 2 años…auch..." Anelise había golpeado a su amigo para que se callara, no quería causar una mala impresión.

"no le hagas caso"

" Toco desde los cuatro" respondió Ash nerviosamente, y a Misty le estaba empezando a disgustar la actitud de Anelise.

* * *

Poco después el espectáculo daría inicio, y Ash estaba nervioso hace mucho que no tocaba en un escenario, no desde que era un niño; Misty antes de comenzar le había dicho que si prefería solo la viera a ella, Misty estaría en una de las primeras filas, y así lo haría Ash.

El espectáculo reunió talentos de toda clase, dando como resultado un hermoso espectáculo lleno de colorido, de diversión, magia y encanto.

"...gracias a todos por venir, y como siempre y cerrando con broche de oro este festival, tenemos aquí nuestro tradicional vals, todos están invitados a bailar, gracias y esperamos que el próximo año, también sea de su agrado" terminó el alcalde, y bajó del escenario.

El telón se elevó revelando a los artistas, el violín comenzó suavemente para seguirlo con una hermosa melodía en piano, la cual continuo con la hermosa voz de Anelise, todos los presentes estaban bailando, pero todos acordaron que el piano, a diferencia de otros años, se oía con un sentimiento demasiado apasionado y provocaba salir a bailar, y disfrutar de la música; poco después, una grabación de vals anteriores sonaron en los parlantes, y los músicos bajaron del escenario a escoger una pareja, Anelise pensaba sacar a 'Thomas' a bailar.

" 'Thomas', me preguntaba si desearías unirte a nuestro grupo, serías un excelente pianista, piensa en el dinero que…"

"No gracias, quiero seguir con mi viaje pokémon"

" Oh, vamos ¿de verdad crees que con eso serás exitoso?"

" Sí…"

" que ingenuo, igual que Leonardo, la única forma de ser famoso es a través de explotar tus virtudes en cualquier aspecto "

"en otras palabras quieres que me encierre en un mundo de música, fama y dinero… una vida solitaria "

" no necesariamente, podrían ser los pokémon tus adoradas mascotas"

" no me interesa eso, considero a la música como la forma de encontrarme conmigo mismo y aclarar mis sentimientos, lo lamento, si no te molesta voy a sacar a mi amiga Misty a bailar"

"Si alguna vez cambiaras de opinión, las puertas están abiertas…"

"lo dudo mucho, buenas noches, Annelise fue un placer conocerte"

Ash sacó a Misty a bailar, Misty olvidó que no sabía bailar ese tipo de música, pisoteo muchas veces a Ash pero él no dijo ni una sola palabra de eso.

" tocaste muy bien, Ash "

" Gracias, la pieza era sencilla"

" ¿cómo te sentiste?"

" Feliz por volver a tocar… gracias… te vi todo el tiempo así no me puse nervioso "

" No hay de que, dime que siempre que haya un piano tocaras para mí…"

"por supuesto que sí, es una promesa"

* * *

Al día siguiente misteriosamente Ash apareció de nuevo y preguntó todo lo que había pasado, y Brock le contó todo con lujo de detalles.

"Misty eres una boba al pensar que esas cosas son buenas…"

"es obvio que tú no aprecias el arte Ash"

A pesar de que parecía que se estaban molestando ambos se estaban sonriendo, pero esto duro segundos así que Brock no lo notó.

* * *

y se acabó... esto es como un extra de mi fanfic de "travesuras en el tiempo", pero decidí publicarlo aparte, debo explicar una cosa y es que yo creo que en pueblo paleta debe haber mucha presión para que los chicos sean entrenadores pokémon, porque el profesor Oak vive ahí entonces en como si todos quisieran ocupar su puesto, y creo que lo mismo pasa en todas las regiones, en los pueblos que tengan un profesor importante como vecino.

como siempre espero sus comentarios, criticas y/o sugerencias; a los que esperan la segunda parte de "travesuras en el tiempo" tenganme un poquito de paciencia que estoy trabajando en eso.


End file.
